Sleep Walker
by sephira-san
Summary: Fearing his life for the taboo love he had Nakahara had ran away leaving the Mazoku without a king. Years later Yuuri finds out about the relationship and decides to play matchmaker. Can two broken hearts really mend after so long. Nakahara/Conrad


**Title**: Sleepwalker.

**By**: sephira-san

**Fandom(s)**: Kyo Kara Moah and Little Butterfly

**Pairings**: Nakahara/Conrad, Kojima/Wolfram, Yuuri/Murata

Mentioning of: Yuuri/Wolfram, Nakahara/Kojima, Conrad/Julia

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warnings**: Yaoi, M/M, boys kissing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**Beta:** Saku

**A/N**: This was an auction winning. The prompter asked for a KKM/Little Butterfly crossover with Nakahara being the old King. The chapters may be small but they will be updated often. And the title will make sense later on.

* * *

"Mom's can be so annoying sometimes." Yuuri stated as he stood straight, right leg lifting slightly.

Eyes narrowed as he tightened his grip, fingers sliding along the baseball's seams as he lined up for the perfect curve ball. The young king breathed in before swinging his body around. His arm made a perfect arch as he threw the ball into the air. The small, dusty ball sailed effortlessly through the air before connecting solidly into Conrad's beat up glove.

Yuuri let out a puff of air that he had been holding onto. "Man, I thought I could catch you unguarded that time," he moaned before raising his glove to catch a simple toss.

The boy's godfather, the one who had named him (which had been both good and bad for the boy), smiled as he shrugged his shoulders before reaching for another toss. "So what do youmean about mom's being annoying?" He asked causally, knowing that it was the best way to get the boy to talk.

Yuuri may have been considered at the age of an adult in the Mazoku but on Earth he was nothing more then a teenaged boy, one who had the same problems as every other boy in the world. Though he did have added worries with ruling a kingdom.

"Because! I keep getting the same questions about when I'm going to start dating!" Yuuri huffed as he ground his right foot into the dirt, his arm swung out too wide making the ball fly out of control. Conrad jumped for it, though the tip of his glove fell several inches too short. Two sets of eyes watched as the ball bounced in the dirt before rolling under a small bush. "I mean it's cool she was fine with me dating Wolfram. But now that we broke it off, she's just been irritating me with questions."

Conrad wisely kept his mouth shut, allowing Yuuri room to vent, as he walked towards the bush to retrieve the ball.

Yuuri put his hands on his hips, head cocking to the side slightly. "I mean if I have to hear," the boy's voice raised higher as he tried to mimic his mother's tone, '_Yuuri when are you going to find someone else. I mean I know it hurts after a break up but you gotta put yourself out there! Find someone new,' _one more time I will scream!"

"Mother's can be strange with their wants. Maybe she just wants you to be happy. She may feel that you're just not happy right now and may want you to find someone." Conrad grabbed the ball tossing it up in the air before catching it.

"But I am happy!" Yuuri exclaimed as he huffed. "I mean both me and Wolfram had agreed that the whole engagement had been a mistake. It was an accidental one after all. And we both agreed that we really didn't feel any kind of love for each other. We both are happy that we are free to date whoever we want!" Arms crossed across his chest as he turned away from the other man. For a second both men were silent, one in deep thought and the other waiting for the younger one to talk.

"Conrad," the boy turned around slightly to look at the other man. The anger that he had just radiated just a few seconds ago was gone as he stared. "Besides Julia, have you ever been in love?"

Fingers roamed over the dusty ball as Conrad looked down. The question had taken him by surprise. And despite his promise to always tell the young boy every truth, he found himself wanting to lie to this answer. He debated for several seconds, his mind warring over whether he should tell or not. He could easily lie his way out of it, tell the boy that Julia had been his only love and easily change the subject. Yet he found himself wanting to tell his story- explain how he knew where his mother was coming from.

"Yes," Conrad's mouth moved before he could fully decide. His brain loosing out to his conscious as the truth began to slip out. "Once I fell in love with a man, but…" He paused as he tried to figure out how to tell the story. "But he just left one night. I could never find him again. Even now I'm not sure why he left. My mom," Conrad smiled for a second as he looked back that the beautiful flowers that had been named after him, "she acted just like your mom. So somehow, I can understand why your mom is acting how she is."

"Hmm. Maybe. Though it still annoys me. But," arms waved the discussion away as Yuuri pulled off his glove. "You never told me about this other person. This mystery man." The boy smirked as he ran for the other man, leaning closer until he was up close to Conrad. "Who was he?"

Conrad sighed as he rubbed his forehead. Somehow he knew that there was no way that the boy would be satisfied with a simple answer. "Alright, but let's go to your office. Somewhere a little more private where we won't be interrupted so much."

"Alright!" Yuuri pumped his fist as he turned and began the procession towards the office.

x-x-x-

The door closed behind Conrad as he glanced around the small office. Papers lined the desk and floor, towered up in high stacks that threatened to topple at any second. Off to the back of the room, near the small window that allowed sun to pour in, was several battered maps outlining several countries. Books were lined perfectly- in contrast to the rest of the room- from size, biggest to smallest.

Yuuri plopped heavily into his chair, smirking as he crossed his arms on the desk, leaning on elbows. Hands cradled his chin as he leaned forward. Eyes were brightly lit at the prospect of hearing of a romance that he had never known of. One that must have been secretive enough for them to hide in this small room.

Conrad sighed as he sat down in the other chair, sitting across from Yuuri, as he began to slowly retell a story of the man that he had loved.

x-x-x-

"_What.." Hands fisted dark hair as Nakahara looked around. "What the hell!" Confusion was etched in his face as he tried to understand just what the hell was happening! Just a few seconds ago he had been with his friend, Kojima, walking home from school. They had been laughing over what had happened that day when a sudden gust had grabbed at the papers that Kojima was holding onto. And now here he was, in some strange country (at least he assumed it was a country since they had just minutes ago been speaking in a foreign language). And now he was being told that he was indeed the kingdom's king._

_Looking around he waited for the camera crew to come out of hiding. What was that new American phenomenon going around that everyone had been talking about. Candied camera? Candy Camera…Candid Camera…something camera at least. He remembered Kojima talking about it once. About how it was an American show that involved putting random, unexpecting people in strange situations and then watching them while laughing. After a while a camera crew would come out and explain what was happening. So was this what was happening to him?_

_Again he looked around for the camera crew, refusing to play along. He had too much to do. And just where was Kojima in all of this? Was he next door getting the same treatment? Or was he playing along, sitting behind a curtain laughing at his friend's troubles. Ohhh, Nakahara fumed internally, if that was true then his friend was going to have so much explaining and ramen buying in the future!_

"_I know it's hard to believe," Gwendal explained, his mood slowly souring at having to explain. They had been lucky that he had landed in their castle. It could have ended worse, with the boy ending up in the middle of some river, where anyone could have gotten to them. "But you had been born here. Your mother felt it was safer for you to be away from the battles that raged here between the humans and the demons. So she took you with her to Earth when you were barely three months old."_

_Nakahara sighed as he shook his head. He just could not believe that he was a king for someplace that was not even on Earth. "Are you sure that you don't just want to end this and call the camera crews out?"_

_Gwendal just shook his head, the heel of his hand pressed against his forehead as he sighed. Just how could he explain that it was true. That there were no jokes. No camera crews to come out. Sighing he turned and walked out of the room._

_x-x-x-  
_

_It had taken Nakahara several days to understand that the news that had been sprung on him rather quickly was not a joke. He was a king, a king for the demons that lived here. And despite what he thought for his whole life, he was not human. But demon, a mazoku. And all humans were their enemies. Ones that raged attacks as they tried to get the lands that the demons held onto so tightly._

_Slowly the young king walked around his castle grounds as he tried to make sense of everything new that he had learned within the last couple days. It was too much for him to understand. And at times he wanted to scream and just pinch himself awake- though he had learned that did not work either, if the bruises on his arms told him anything._

_Pausing he stared at the beautiful flowers that sat in small pots. The once queen- wife to the king who had died recently- had asked for a portion of the grounds so she could plant a flower garden, promising that the garden would always bloom such beautiful flowers for her children. One kind for each son. It had surprised Nakahara to have an adult come ask for his permission to do something and slightly dumbfounded he slowly nodded in agreement before finding his face pressed between two large breasts, and his air supply cut down to a bare minimum._

"_Oh your majesty." _

_Nakahara paused for a second as he tried to place the voice. His heart paused for a second as he worried over whether it was the flamboyant, pink haired man who had single handedly offered to become his tutor. His heart paused as he tried to plan a quick retreat if it became necessary._

_Slowly he looked around before breathing a sigh of relief at seeing the young, short brown haired man waving his hand. Conrad, he breathed in relief while smiling. The young man had been the one slightly stable presence here- and perhaps the only sane one._

"_What are you doing out here Conrad?" Nakahara asked as he turned away from the flowers. _

"_I just got back from another fight," Conrad stretched his back, hands pressed firmly on his lower back as he tried to work out the kinks that had come through the hours of fights and horse back riding. His brown uniform was dusty, plumes wafting up as he moved._

_Nakahara sighed as he looked up at the setting sun. It still hurt him to hear about the constant fighting. Somehow it seemed wrong. But he was clueless on how just to stop it all._

_x-x-x-  
_

_The stars shone brightly as Nakahara slipped silently through the castle halls. He walked on tip-toes skillfully avoiding the guards. It had taken months to figure out the timing perfectly. Months that he had come up with excuses- some that had been rather flimsy at times- on why he was wandering the halls._

_Pausing for a second he glanced out at the stars that were twinkling beautifully. There were times that he missed his home. He missed the stars that he was used to. He missed his friends, his school, even his normal boring life._

_But at the same time he could never see himself going back now. He had gained something that he never wanted to loose. _

_Fingers rapped on the wooden door, just hard enough for the other man to hear yet lightly enough to keep others from being alerted to his presence. Nakahara smiled as he watched the door open. All of his worries drifted away as he slipped into Conrad's room. _

_Shutting the door behind him, the young king slid into the warm, welcoming arms of his lover. It was times like these when he felt so much better. All of the worries would just slide off of him. It was a relief to him to leave all of his worries at the door. _

_Stumbling in each other's embrace, the two kissed as they made their way to the small bed. Fingers slid along soft skin, pushing hair away. Lying on the bed Conrad pulled Nakahara down beside him as they spent the night slowly exploring each other's body._

"_They're beautiful." Nakahara remarked as he looked out the window at the stars above them. He reached down for the thin sheet pulling it up over his body._

_Conrad leaned his chin on the young king's shoulder as he looked out the window. He smiled as he agreed. "They are. But not as beautiful as you." Leaning down he kissed the boy's cheek before lying back on the pillow. He snaked his arm around the boy's waist before pulling him closer to his chest. Face nestled in the soft hair of his lover Conrad slowly drifted off to sleep._

_x-x-x-  
_

"Then what happened?" Ebony eyes widened as Yuuri leaned closer. He had been entranced at the story. But suddenly Conrad had broken off and looked out the window with a blank stare.

"I don't know. It was going great. We were loving spending everyday together. I know it was not easy for us. I mean you had not come along yet. And the prejudices to the humans were happening." Conrad paused for a second as he tried to get his thoughts under control.

It was a moment in his past that he hated to relive. A part of his past that still hurt for him to talk about. It still stung in his chest. Left him wanting to curl over at the heart wrenching pains that it still cost him. He had loved Nakahara with all of his heart. Loved him to no end. And then…

"I don't know what happened but all of a sudden he just left. It must have been in the middle of the night because I had walked him to his room with the guards. I waited for him, like every night. But when he never came I decided that he must have just fallen asleep. It had happened before. But then when morning came and he was not anywhere to be found I knew what had happened. I knew before they had found the note."

Conrad looked back at Yuuri, his eyes light and cheery, as if he was telling of winning the lottery and not recounting of how he had lost his lover. "The note only said that he missed his home and decided to go back and never return."

Yuuri's eyes widened. He remembered feeling that multiple times but he could never imagine not coming back. He loved his home and his family and friends. But to leave everyone here. And this king before him sounded as if he had made many friends. For him to leave just like that!

"I held onto the hope that he would come back. But he never did. I had only wished that he would have at least told me good bye before he had left."

Yuuri smiled lightly as he tried to think of something to help Conrad out. The wheels in his mind turned quickly as he felt a plan slowly form in his head. '_Ah!'_ Yuuri thought as he felt the plan form! It would take all of the cunningness that he could possibly master. And it would take a lot of help from his friends too. But he knew he could do it. He could find the young king- Nakahara- that Conrad had loved and reunite them again.

x-x-x-

The winds had started blowing across Japan, warning of an impending typhoon. Trees shook and shutters rattled as the winds picked up speed. The storm clouds above spelled out the impending doom.

Sighing Nakahara looked up, his dark hair flying into his eyes and clouding his vision. Somehow he felt that the clouds meant more trouble then a storm for him. He had felt a cold chill all of a sudden that ran down his spine.

"Ah-choo!" He sneezed loudly, surprising a lone bird that was trying to hide from the violent winds. Squawking the bird flopped back into the air flying away from the young man. "Someone must be talking about me. I wonder if it was _him_."


End file.
